The Fight
by penguinluv129
Summary: Donald and Scrooge got in another fight, and the kids think this might be the end of their days at McDuck Manor. So who you gonna call? Daisy Duck? OneShot.


Daisy pulled her car up to the gate of McDuck Manor. She rolled down the window and pushed the call button.

"Betina, it's me. Can you open the gate?"

Daisy heard a scuffle from the com. "Granny, can I let Daisy in?"

"Go ahead, Webbigail."

The gate buzzed and began to open. "Thanks, Webby!"

Daisy drove up the hill to the front of the manor. The kids ran out to her car as she parked.

"Hurry! Hurry!" Webby shouted as the boys ran to the driver's door.

"Okay kids, what's the emergency?" Daisy slipped her purse over her shoulder.

"Uncle Donald hasn't left his houseboat in days." Huey said. "He and Scrooge really went at it the other day."

"We're really worried that Uncle Donald might want to leave if they keep fighting." Dewey said.

"And we _really_ like living here at the mansion." Louie said. Webby kicked him. "What? Its true!" He crossed his arms.

"What makes this time different than the last fight?" Daisy asked.

"It's a bit more complicated this time." Said Mrs. Beakley. "Children, may I have a word with Miss Daisy?"

The kids led Daisy inside the manor. Beakley shooed away the kids and took Daisy into the kitchen.

"Coffee? Or Tea?"

"Coffee would be nice. I pulled an all nighter at work." Daisy sat herself at the kitchen table. Beakley went to cupboard and pulled out a pink and purple striped mug.

"Milk and sugar?"

"Yes, Please." Beakley poured the hot coffee from the carafe into the mug and plopped a spoon in the coffee. She put the mug onto the table. Daisy put her hands on the mug and soaked in the heat. Beakley returned to the table with a small pitcher of milk and a sugar bowl.

"So what is it this time?" Daisy dressed her coffee. "Was it Donald's temper again? Cause I can fix that."

"It wasn't Donald this time. It was Scrooge." The housekeeper sighed. "It started off small."

"It always does." Daisy stirred her coffee. "And what did Scrooge say this time?"

"I'm not at liberty to say."

Daisy put her mug down and stared at her. "But you're gonna tell me anyways because you know I can fix it, huh?"

Beakley smiled. "You're probably the only one who could."

"So what did that old penny pincher say to my man?" 

* * *

Donald lay facedown into the couch. He probably hadn't moved since the fight. He looked at his phone. The message app was opened to his conversation with Daisy.

 ** _Monday, 8:47pm:_** _Donald? Are you okay?_

 ** _Tuesday, 6:54 am:_** _Don, answer my texts, please._

 ** _Tuesday, 7:38 am:_** _If you don't, I'm gonna probably just hang out with Gladstone today._

 ** _Tuesday, 8:23 am:_** _Okay, so I'm not gonna lie, but I was just baiting you right now. But Gladstone is worried about you too._

 ** _Tuesday, 2:43 pm:_** _The kids called me today. Is it really a family emergency?_

 ** _Tuesday, 3:55 pm:_** _Don, please. Whatever it is, if I can help I will._

He threw his phone onto the ground. It hit the floor face down.

CRASH!

Donald panicked and fell off the couch. He frantically grabbed the phone and checked the screen.

"What the-"

The door of the houseboat burst open. The triplets rushed in all screaming.

"Uncle Donald! Uncle Donald! Come quick!" He could tell which kid said what. They were panicked beyond belief.

"Two of you stop talking and tell me whats wrong!" The boys looked at each other.

"Daisy is super mad and is fighting with Uncle Scrooge right now!" They all said in unison.

"Oh my God!" Donald and the kids ran out of the houseboat and into the mansion. Webby stood at the edge of the stairs in the foyer wielding a large spear. She pointed up the stairs.

"Kids, stay down here. I don't want you to see if it gets ugly." Donald ran up the stairs.

"I'm pretty sure we can handle a bit of angry Scrooge." Louie shrugged.

"Its Daisy you should be afraid of." Donald said as he ran up the stairs. Webby nodded, wide eyed at the boys.

Donald ran through the halls to Scrooge's office. The door was kicked open and hung by the hinges. Daisy and Scrooge were already screaming at each other in the middle of the room. Beakley was calmly picking up half of the broken door and taking it away.

"You have _no_ right to say such things like that! Especially where the kids can hear it!" Daisy yelled.

"I have _every_ right! He lives in my house! This was the sixth job this month that he's lost! The lad can't even hold one job-"

"Then you support him! Thats what you should do! Instead of calling him a lazy, deadbeat, failure and comparing him to someone who abandoned her children!" Scrooge was red with anger.

"You best be careful with what you say about his sister! You shouldn't even know about her!"

"Well from what I know-'

"You know _nothing_. I've known Donald since he was a child, missy, and he has always been a lazy slacker-"

"Have you ever thought that maybe he's grown up from beyond what you still think of him? People can change-"

"Once a slacker, always a slacker." Scrooge scoffed.

"Is that really what you think of him?" She shrieked at him.

Donald stepped back and bumped into the rest of the door that was hanging from the frame. It fell and hit the floor with a loud thud. Daisy and Scrooge looked at him in the doorway.

"I am done with this conversation!" Scrooge dusted off his shirt and began to walk out.

"You shouldn't even be butting into our family matters!"

Daisy pulled Scrooge by the collar of his shirt and dragged him back. "I will butt in whenever and wherever my Donald is being attacked! Its called being supportive and caring! Something you could have done 10 years ago with those boys!"

Daisy pointed at Donald. "Donald stepped in when he had to. He has worked hard, cared and succeeded in raising and taking care of those children!"

"Now listen here-"

"No! You listen!" The windows shook. "He put his whole life on hold for those boys. What did _you_ do? Make yourself richer?"

Donald ran out to Daisy and put his hand on her shoulder. "Daisy, I think that's enough-"

"Donald, if you don't get your hand off my shoulder, I'll yell at you next for not answering my calls or texts." He let go and stepped back behind her. She sighed.

"I shouldn't have stepped in here." She glared at Scrooge. "Whats the point of yelling at a man to change? Especially if he wont even spare change for a person on the streets?"

Daisy raised her nose up at the trillionaire. She grabbed Donald's hand and pulled him out of the room and through the foyer. Beakley and the kids were waiting by the stairs.

"Your Uncle Donald is gonna stay with me for a few nights so Scrooge can think about what he's done." She walked out the door with him in hand and slammed the door shut. The kids stared at the door as they heard Daisy's car drive off.

"Remind me never to make Aunt Daisy mad." Dewey said.

"Agreed." They all said in unison.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! I hope you liked this! I wrote this for my friend because she apparently has a MIGHTY NEED for Daisy in DT17 (Don't we all though?) Yeah, it is dramatic, but I really liked writing this. I hope you enjoyed it too. :)**

 **Please review, favorite, follow, and all that jazz *inserts bee emoji here***

 **And feel free to check out The Other Vanderquack as well as Morning Tea for more of my ducktrash (Shameless advertisement)**

 **Thank you!**

 **~Alex**


End file.
